


Pretty Weeds

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Bickering, Gardens & Gardening, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Semiotics, Summer Omens (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley argue about dandelions.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Pretty Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt DANDELION and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/635328962642493440/dandelion).

Aziraphale steps out of the house and into the sun. He takes a few seconds to close his eyes and bask before strolling over to Crowley.

Crowley is standing at the grass boarder, hands on hips, looking down at the ground.

“Water?” asks Aziraphale, holding out a full glass.

“Thanks,” Crowley absently says as he takes the glass.

There is a slight crease between Crowley’s eyebrows. He’s still looking down at the ground, even as he takes several large gulps of water. Aziraphale looks down to see what Crowley is frowning at.

“Oh, dandelions!”

“Hmm,” hums Crowley. “I’ve been digging them up for weeks, but they always come back.”

“What?” Aziraphale gasps. “Why are you trying to get rid of them? They’re beautiful flowers!”

“They are _not_ —” Crowley whips his head around to glare at Aziraphale. “—flowers!”

Aziraphale’s eyes widen and his head reels back. He leaves it a beat.

“I think you’ll find, Crowley, that the gorgeous yellow part is a flower.”

Crowley shakes his head. “They spring up, unwanted, all over the place. They’re _weeds_.”

“They are simply lovely to look at. They’re _flowers_.”

“They are plants growing where I do not want them, that is the very definition of a weed!”

“They are plants that bloom, which makes them the definition of a flower. And _I_ want them!”

Aziraphale sounds like a child, even to his own ears. He’s half tempted to stamp his foot to complete the effect.

“ _Weeds_ ,” insists Crowley.

“ _Flowers_ ,” Aziraphale insists right back.

They scowl at each other for several long seconds, neither willing to budge.

It takes half an hour, some strong language, and a water-into-dandelion-wine miracle, but they finally find a compromise.

Aziraphale enjoys the rest of the afternoon sitting out on the patio by the large planter full of dandelion flowers. He sips his wine and watches Crowley, who spends the rest of the afternoon ridding the garden of dandelion weeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
